User blog:MRJOJOUK3/Doraemon's adventures of the Road To El Dorado (Chasing scene) transcript
Tulio: Who are you guy Doraemon: Oh my name Doraemon, this Noby, Sneech, Big G, Sue, Dora Kid.Wang Dora, Dora Nichov, Dorarinho Dora Med, and El Matadora. Miguel:Will is nice to meet you Noby: Thank You. Big G: Thank. Dora The Kid: No Problem and... And then something breathing hot air on their faces and they turn around and is a Bull and he look very angry at them, and now Miguel Tulio Doraemon and his Friends looks worried. Miguel: We should have kept our sword, I think. Doraemon: I have our Gadget but I left it back home. El-Matadora: I have my Magic Cloak but I...left it back home too. Wang Dora: Great now we don't have our gadget to fight that Bull. Tulio: Y-Yeah Yeah, I've got a plan Miguel: What is it? Tulio: Uh, will-uh, you... guys... pet him. Miguel: Yeah. Tulip: And ... I'll ... RUN!!! Dora the Kid: Uh, will, Thank a lot (dubbed by Miguel) (They were running away from that Bull, and the Bull chasing Them! And they climb up to the Top of the Gate, and then the Bull ramming into the gate ,and made it Slide backward with a helpless Miguel,Tulio, Doraemon and Friends on top, sliding down as the gate hit the wall and Doraemon And His Friends are still Running away from that Bull and then they saw an Angry mobs and They said'.There they are.' Doraemon and friends went that way until then The Angry Mobs saw a Bull And they running away from him But the Bull went that way to Fellow Doraemon And Friends. And they still Running away from Bull until then that guard blocking there way and guard use there Sword to stop them,Instead Miguel, Tulio, Doraemon His Friends, dashed to the door on there right, made a few girl scream, and pass through. Sorry Thank you'' Doraemon said on the run.then the guards look behind and saw basically the horns charging them as they went, AAHHHH then that got knocked skyward! They continued running, Then they jumped onto a sleeping fat guy climbing of top of carts and and roofs and clotheslines as the remaining of the guard tried to shot them down with crossbows but they got blinded from the clothes.then they came to the ledge with 13 open barrels of waters in them)'' Miguel: I but we can make that. Dora-med: No way I'm not going to do this. Sneech: Oh come on Arabian Cat we have to do this or not, even is the Water of Barrel or The Guard am I right . Dora-Med: Yes Big G: Then Stop whining and do it ! Dora-med: I'm tellin'ya I'm not doing it ! (Dubbed by Doraemon) Noby: There must be some way that we can get Dora-med into the Barrel of Water. (And the other don't know how but Dora the Kid saw Dora-nichov trying to push Dora-Med and he stop him and said "Dora nichov what are you doing" he whispered, Doranichov can't talk but he translated what he was doing He said he's trying to push Dora-med into the Barrel of water in case we have to escape from the guard that he was pointed over there, they saw the guard and they are almost there !!! Dora the Kid: Oh I see what you mean. Tulip: Two persates said we can't Miguel: "You're on!" ( Doranichov push Dora-Med, And he jump into the Barrel of Water with his friends and they went into The Barrels of Water and Miguel won and he said to Tulio you lose~! And Tulio toss the coins into Miguel Barrel, they all grabbed the lids except Dora Med Because he don't like the Water, so Dora-rinho help him he put the lid to Dora-Med Barrel and he put the lid to himself and the ropes lifted them onto a ship) Miguel: What happaned here Tulio: We all in Barrels That's the extent of my knowledge. (The Barrels of Water were rolled across the deck, causing the water inside to try or drown Miguel Tulio Doraemon And Friends, and they all push the cork out allowed some of the water and to flow out so they could breathe.) Tulip: Okay we gonna move fast," "On a count of three we jump out a head to the docks." Miguel: Good good okay, excellent All: One Two Three!" (Just as they all pushed up on the barrels, but six crewmen placed a large, heavy chests on top of them, and they said Three they tried again. and again. and again as the ship left the dock.) That all script I have see ya. Category:Blog posts